A Night of Snackoos and Wine
by JasonHRAC
Summary: Apollo Justice and Ema Skye are spending quality time together in the detective's room late at night, feeding each other Snackoos and drinking wine. Some fluff.


A Night of Snackoos and Wine

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of the characters, likenesses, or any of that stuff. Capcom does. But anyway, carry on and read if you'd like.  
A/N: This is my first Ace Attorney fic. Hurrah. So yeah, only constructive criticism is accepted. So I apologize if my image of drunk Apollo and Ema is different from yours. Anyways, like I said earlier, just read and see how you like this.**

* * *

The bedroom was dark, save for a candle on the nightstand, which also had a photograph of a spiky-haired man in a blue suit, a woman in a military-like suit, and a teenaged girl in a lab coat. It was about 10:30 at night. In this bedroom, there was also a window, and there were translucent curtains on the window on the other side of the bed on the wall as well, partly revealing the street below. The floor was a mess of doohickeys and gadgets. It was none other than the bedroom of Ema Skye's apartment.

Two individuals were sitting crisscross on the bed, facing each other. One had spiky hair in the front and was wearing red pants and a red jacket over a white shirt and light blue tie. This was none other than Apollo Justice, of course. The other was a lady in a green shirt and mahogany pants. She usually wore a lab coat, but this time, she decided not to, and it lay on the ground next to the bed. This was Ema Skye herself.

There also happened to be a bag on top of Ema's legs, supported by one arm. The other arm took something out of the bag. It was a small chocolate treat known as a Snackoo. She stuck out her hand with the Snackoo, and Justice leaned forward, eating it from her hand like a dog. Ema couldn't help but giggle, which Apollo thought was a bit uncharacteristic for someone like her, but then thought it was cute regardless.

The two were indeed lovers. It had been some time since the first Jurist System trial. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And in those months, Apollo Justice, Trucy Wright, and Ema Skye had been seeing each other more often. The first time, it was just a coincidence since it was just another trial. But then Apollo and Ema had started seeing each other and their friendship became stronger and stronger until it evolved into love.

Tonight was a night like any other night. It was simple. They went out on a date, and Ema led Apollo over to her place. And now they were feeding each other Snackoos. Ema took the bag of Snackoos and placed it in between her and Apollo. "Y'know, I think I should start calling you Polly too. It's a pretty cute name for you," Ema said.

Apollo had noticed a personality change in her as they started dating. He remembered the very first time he laid eyes on her, she dismissed him and Trucy as just a couple of kids playing. Even after she found out about their relationship with the world renowned former defense attorney Phoenix Wright, she still seemed a bit uncaring and had a neutral relationship with them.

But as they started to grow closer, her heart began to grow. She was happier and cheerier than usual, and seemed a tad bit excitable. Mr. Wright mentioned that she was a bit like this when he first met her nine years earlier. How Wright remembered this, Apollo Justice will never find out, but that was the least of his concerns.

Apollo scowled slightly, which added to Ema's amusement. "Hmph," he grunted, "Well, what if I called you Emmy?"

"That'd be fine, I guess. After all, it is the name of a TV show award or something, right?" Ema replied, taking another Snackoo from the bag.

"Fair enough," Apollo said, shrugging, as he let himself be fed. He felt a bit awkward for doing this, feeling like a baby being fed by his mother, though he knew this was far from the case. He didn't even know who his mother was.

Apollo took out a Snackoo from the bag and fed Ema. "You know, I think I like you better when you're not dismissive like you usually are," he teased.

"Hey!" Ema exclaimed. "I'm not dismissive! I inspect evidence during cases pretty damn well." She continued, to Apollo's amusement.

"Remember the Gavinners trial? With Daryan Crescend?" He asked, taking a Snackoo for himself and munching it.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Yeah, I outsmarted you there, didn't I?" Apollo said, proudness lingering in his voice.

"Hah." Ema laughed briefly. "You wish, porcupine."

"Hey, don't call me names," Apollo said in mock hurt, "I don't appreciate that from my girlfriend. Besides, Mr. Wright's been called that name a million times."

"And you even looked like him when he was your age," Ema remarked, feeding Apollo.

Munch. "Hmph. How old were you when you met him? 15? 16?" The defense attorney asked casually.

The female nodded. "16. And you were 13," she said, reminding him that she was older than him. Though it was nothing at all to be embarrassed about, Apollo usually tried to avoid the fact that his girlfriend was older than him. Not even someone as smart as Ema could figure out why he acted like this. Scientifically speaking, of course.

Phoenix Wright had once told Apollo that Ema used to lack in common sense as a teenager. Somehow, Apollo couldn't see that. Maybe it was her seriousness in the modern age that made it difficult to imagine for him.

Justice snapped himself back into reality, collecting his thoughts. "Hm. Yes, well, that is true." After a brief silence of just feeding each other, Apollo tried to start a conversation up. Anything was better than silence, so he spat out the best thing that came to mind.

"I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too," Ema replied with a pleasant smile.

Apollo leaned forward, kissing Ema's cheek, causing her to blush slightly. "You're so pretty, you know that?"

"Oh, stop it with the flattery."

"No, no. I'm serious. You're the most beautiful woman I ever met."

"People seem to disagree. I've only had one boyfriend in all of high school and onward before I met you. Wanna explain that?"

"Well, it's just that most guys can't handle your…err…unique personality."

"Yeah well, I guess it's not easy living with someone who's moody like me."

"Don't say things like that. You know you're an amazing gal. I know you're an amazing gal," he said as he took Ema's hands, "and I love you so much. I'd do anything for you…"

Ema's heart melted a little, but kept her cool, though she didn't know why she kept her guard up. "Well, like you told me, Mr. Wright explained to you that I was a very different person when I was younger. Maybe I was a better person back then…" She murmured.

"Hey, hey. Come on now. Though I may not have met you when you were a teenager, this is the present, and I love you just the way you are."

_Do you have to say "I love you" in every other sentence or so? _Ema thought, but knew she shouldn't think things like that. Instead, she shrugged, and decided to take Apollo's word for it. "Thanks…"

They sat in silence, feeding each other Snackoos, until Apollo spoke up again.

"Y'know, funny that instead of drinking wine or eating something rich, we instead went to a late movie, and then feeding each other cheap chocolate snacks."

"Just 'cause they're cheap doesn't mean they're not good. Admit it, you friggin' love these so-called cheap chocolate snacks," Ema replied.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." Munch munch munch. They continued eating, before Ema spoke up shortly afterwards.

"Oh! I do have some wine in my fridge. I bought it recently for an occasion like this," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, could you get the bottle? And some glasses?" Apollo requested, "I'm kinda thirsty anyway. It'd be nice to have something wash down the chocolate."

"Only if you get them with me. I think I saw a shadow outside," she remarked. Apollo sighed in a flash of annoyance and amusement, complying

"Alright, alright," he said. As they both got up, Apollo took the nearly empty Snackoo bag, closed it, and casually tossed it aside as he followed his lover into the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and took the wine bottle as Ema took two glasses from the cabinets.

As the two walked back into the bedroom, Apollo opened the bottle, being met with a hiss. As he removed the cap, he poured the wine into the glasses that were still in Ema's grasp. As he finished, he put the cap back on and placed it on the nightstand next to the photograph.

As the two sat back down on the bed, Ema handed Apollo one of the glasses, smiling. "Well, cheers." Their glasses touched each other, before they drank. Apollo Justice had never drank that much to the extent where he became drunk, but tonight might be an exception. Emphasis on "might."

Ema, on the other hand, spent many nights drinking by herself, though it was usually when she'd crash at a bar or a restaurant and order a beer, vodka, or wine. She never really cared for champagne that much. As for beer, there was something unpleasant, but delicious about it that she couldn't stay away from. Vodka was just plain and simple good, and wine was a fancy drink that made her feel fancy while drinking it.

They drank, and drank, and drank. Apollo lost track of how many glasses he consumed after the fifth glass or so. He was about to find out what kind of drunk he was. Was he a romantic drunk? A flirty drunk? For all he knew, he could ironically be a stupid drunk or something.

Ema was already on her eighth glass and was only a bit tipsy. She whirled about slightly, giving Apollo flirty winks and seductive smiles as she sighed. "I-Is it hot in here? It feels like…100 degrees or something." Of course, it was obviously an exaggeration. It only felt like 85 degrees to her.

The slightly drunk Apollo shrugged. "I dunno," he slurred simply.

"I…I think I'll just…yeah…" The inebriated detective didn't bother finishing her sentence. She unbuttoned her green shirt and tossed it onto the ground, revealing a crimson bra covering her ample breasts.

Apollo stared in awe. At this stage, he started to sweat from the blush on his face. He stared at Ema's chest, plus the alcohol in his veins making the detective appear even more attractive to the defense attorney.

"Something the matter, Polly?" Ema asked with a small hic. She crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up a bit, sexually frustrating Justice even more.

"N-Nothing…nothing at all…" He lied. He was really thinking _Yes, everything is wrong. Can I bury my face in your chest?_

After finishing his sixth glass, the alcohol had mostly clouded his thoughts. Before he knew it, he felt a slight tug. He looked down to see Skye had already unbuttoned his collar and started removing his tie. "Wh-what are you doing?" He demanded.

"Eh, you looked a little _hic _hot under the collar, so I decided to fix that." She loosened his tie enough, before pulling it over his head and tossing that to the side, before removing his red jacket and his white shirt.

Now they were both shirtless, it was time they made their move. Ema leaned in for a kiss, her lips coming into contact with Apollo's. The lawyer complied, accepting her. Eventually, Apollo pulled away for air, before knocking Ema down onto the bed, smashing their lips together.

The two moaned in pleasure. Ema leaned upwards a bit, removing her belt. Apollo unzipped her pants for her, and Ema slipped her pants off, now only wearing her bra and panties. The two kissed again.

They kissed the night away with passion. They spent their time together until the sun came up again. And though the two would wake up with raging headaches and hangovers, they would faintly remember the memories they had spent together that night. Though it was just another date, the time they spent together, every second, every minute, was special.

* * *

**So after I finish writing this, I look at the clock and realize it's about 3:30 in the morning. Holy crud. I got the idea of Apollo and Ema feeding each other from Turnabout Serenade, where during her testimony, Ema threw a Snackoo at Apollo, who proceeded to eat it. I've had the idea for some time now. My mood tends to change during the night, so I guess that's why I write late. I couldn't really find a good title. Some working titles included "Snackoos and Love" and "Pocketful of Snackoos."**


End file.
